


Better Man

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy and Danny and the end of a long dry spell. Mildly adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as kind of a humorous antidote to the recent angst. It took a little different direction than I planned (but not towards angst, never fear!)

Mindy carefully adjusts the baby monitor, angling it so the speaker is closer and turning the volume knob up one more tweak. There's not a squeak from little Ricky, who should be right smack in the middle of his soundest sleep cycle if Mindy has calculated correctly.

She rolls on her side and stares at Danny for a moment. He's engrossed in some hard cover novel, having finished reading every baby book known to man, cover to cover, since his infant expertise ends when the wigglers emerge from the womb. Those red reading glasses which simultaneously embarrass and arouse Mindy are working on the latter big time, but he isn't going to be able to keep them on for what she has in mind.

"Danny," she hisses, not wanting to risk her voice carrying through the walls. He just grunts, so she pokes him with her foot.

"Ow! Damn, Mindy, cut your toenails already. You don't have an excuse anymore." Danny doesn't look up from his book.

"Danny! Shhhh... Put that away."

He rubs his cheek and sighs. "Let me finish this chapter and I'll get the clippers."

"No, dummy. Do you know what day it is?"

"Wednesday?"

"That's not what I meant. It's the 14th."

Danny glances at her, then back to his book. "I don't know the significance of that date."

Mindy exhales sharply out of her nostrils. "Six weeks. Ricky is six weeks old today."

Closing the book at last, he unsnaps his glasses and sets both on his nightstand. "What does that mean? Do we have to start teaching him to read?"

"Seriously, Danny."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's special about him being six weeks old. Do your people have some special celebration?" He blanches. "You're not getting him circumcised. I thought we agreed on that?"

She buries her face in her palm and shakes her head. "You're a DOCTOR. An OB/GYN, for fuck's sake, and you can't figure out the significance of it being SIX WEEKS since I gave birth?"

Danny squints at her, tilting his head, and she thinks he's never looked more like a Golden Retriever puppy than he does now. It takes a minute, but she can see it dawn on him, and his eyes pop open.

"OH!" he exclaims, and a grin spreads across his face. "Okay..."

Her smile matches his and she wraps an arm around his waist. "Okay!"

"We can... we can have sex."

"Yes!"

"But are you sure you're all healed? You haven't seen your doctor yet."

"Again, I point out that you're a gynecologist. You can make sure everything's alright when you're down there."

He grins wolfishly. "I haven't seen it in so long."

"It's the same, Danny. It's just hairier."

"I do not have a problem with that." He rolls onto his side and grabs her ass, pressing his hips into hers. He's hard against her belly.

"That didn't take much time."

"It's been a while, Mindy. Nothing's going to take much time."

"You're not the one who went four of the horniest months of their life not able to anything about it!"

"Okay, but it still hasn't been easy for me. Six months without getting any of that sweet, sweet..."

"Hey, you were very well taken care of, mister. I don't think you appreciate that enough."

"I do, Min. I tried to take care of you after, but you've been so tired."

"A colicky baby, lack of sleep, and having to have stitches in a place that should never have needles near it will do that to you."

"Well, I had them throw in a few extra for good measure, tighten things up."

Mindy smacks him on the chest while he giggles. "You do NOT want to go there, buddy!"

"Oh, I wanna go there. I've been waiting six months to go there, babe."

"Well you'd better have a condom. I'm not risking having another big Sicilian head rip through me."

"You sure about that?" Danny waggles his eyebrows.

"You wanna make it seven months?"

"Shhhh..." He leans in to kiss her, slipping his hand between her legs. Mindy moans and grinds against his hand. Rolling on top of her, he eases up her tshirt, and she raises her upper body a little so he can yank it off. Moving south, Danny drags his open mouth down her neck and along her collarbone. He gets as far as the valley between her breasts and pulls back in admiration. "God, they're so... Wow."

Mindy looks down at herself with pride. "I know, right? I mean, I've always had the biggest cans in the world, but now they're even bigger."

"They're amazing. You feed our baby with them, that's incredible."

"Oh, no. Danny, don't get weird on me."

"What?" He looks back at her face, which has an expression of dismay. "It's just, your body was made for this, and it's impressive."

"That's not sexy! You're seeing me as a MOM, not a hot sexy beast."

"No, no, sweetheart, you're sexy. So sexy." He leans down to kiss her, arching his back awkwardly, and she pulls her head away to avoid him.

"You're holding yourself up so you don't touch them!"

Danny exhales and rests his forehead on her shoulder. "Min. Come on. Don't make this into a big deal."

"Fine, Danny. My nipples are just giant calluses anyway, so it's not like I'd even feel it."

"Let's just... let me take your mind off of this." He slides down her body, gripping the waistband of her pajamas as he goes, and she makes a noise he thinks is a moan.

"Don't look at my disgusting saggy stomach," she wails, and Danny just growls and kisses her belly button.

"Stop," he says firmly. "Be proud. Love this body, because I do." Pushing her legs apart, he proceeds to show her just how much.

Mindy is definitely getting into it, but a noise from the monitor causes her to sit halfway up and slap her thighs against his ears.

"Wait! Shhhhh... Stop breathing!"

"I'm not gonna be much use to you if I die."

"Shhhhh! Baby!" She relaxes her hold on Danny's head when there's no further sound. "Sorry, I just thought he might be waking up. Carry on."

His every motion coaxes from her sweet sighs, and groans, and finally a soliloquy peppered with liberal use of extremely filthy language, and it's doing it for him big time. When Mindy tightens her fist in his hair as she bucks against his mouth, he grins, and it isn't till she's finished the last of her shudders, and released his head, that he moves back to her side.

She's smiling with her eyes closed and her whole body is relaxed for the first time in she can't remember how long. A wave of exhaustion crashes over on her, and all she can think of is how blissful sleeping is going to be...

But Danny's nuzzling her neck, and nudging her hip with his cock, and she's hit by the realization that for the first time, sex kind of seems like a chore. But he's just blown her mind with his mouth, so she's not about to leave him high and dry. Mindy rolls towards him, kissing him as she swings a leg over his hip, and he rolls them both back, slotting himself between her thighs.

She winces as Danny slowly pushes into her.

"Babe, hang on, can you get the lube, please?"

He's taken a little aback, as they've never needed it for anything but the occasional toy.

"Do you not want to do this? Do you need more time?"

Mindy reassures him - it's just been so long, and her body chemistry is different since she gave birth, so things just aren't working quite the same as before. He looks somewhat consoled, and the slippery fluid helps things along. Danny is maybe trying a little harder than normal, and pretty soon they're both reaching a climax, much to Mindy's surprise.

Danny holds her tightly afterwards, his rattled breathing against her neck slowing back to its usual pace.

"That was nice, babe," he murmurs, and he sounds like he's halfway to dreamland himself. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm so glad we can do that again." It's not a lie, she is totally thrilled, except for the sleepiness factor.

"Are you? I know you weren't that into it, once you got yours." He pokes at her side, and he's kidding, mostly.

"I was, Danny. I'm just tired. I don't even know what it's like to have a regular sleep cycle, and you did me so good you just wore me out." She burrows into him, inhaling the sweet scent of his sweat mingled with soap. "But I love being able to be close to you like that. That's my favorite part, really."

"That, and the orgasms." He chuckles.

"Well, duh."

She feels the pull of sleep retuning, and Danny is so quiet she thinks he's already succumbed.

"Hey, Mindy..."

Startling awake, she recognizes the somewhat strained tenor of his voice.

"Danny, don't."

"What? How do you know what I was going to say?"

Mindy sighs. "I can just tell. You sound just like when you tried to convince me to name the baby Marion after that John Wayne dude, which makes no sense, because why not John then? And when you wanted to try that thing again..."

"I didn't..."

"You did, and it's totally okay, because I'm still going to keep trying to get you to shave stuff, and I use that same tone. But seriously, you don't have to keep asking. I told you we're fine just as we are."

"Mindy."

"Danny."

"I'm not going to stop asking you. I know you want this, and I want to give you everything you want."

"Are we talking about getting married, or the other thing?"

Danny makes an exasperated sound and tightens his grasp on her waist.

"Really, Danny, I don't want you to marry me just because you think I want it, or need it, or that I'm not going to be satisfied. I told you, I'm not worried. The minute I saw you with our child, I knew I had nothing to ever worry about. You're in this with me for the long haul, and I don't need a piece of paper or the world's most glorious wedding since Kimye. Or the world's most expensive ring since Jayoncé."

"We can't afford that, so that's a good thing. But Mindy, I want it, too."

Mindy shakes her head. "I know you're just saying that."

"I'm not," he insists.

"Well, I don't want to get married without knowing for sure. I'd always be wondering if you'd regret it, or resent me, and I can't handle that. Danny, we're solid."

"I want to marry you, Mindy. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't, because I know we're solid. But I want this. I want to introduce you as my wife and watch other men be envious because they can never have you, because you're off the market. I want to see you walking down the aisle wearing my paycheck. Probably multiple pay checks. And I want us to go on a honeymoon, a trip where all we do is sleep and fuck and eat."

"Danny, that's every trip we take already. And of course I'm off the market, married or not."

"Hush, I'm in the middle of convincing you, don't interrupt."

Mindy laughs, but there's a little sting of tears in her eyes, because he's trying harder than ever before, since the first time she begged off with a "maybe?" in the recovery room.

"Most of all, I want that little boy in there, our baby, our love personified, I want him to know that it's okay to be afraid of things, but that you have to confront those fears. You don't let them control you. I want our son to grow up to be a better man than me, and when he finds the love of his life, not to nearly lose it because he allows his life, his fear, to damage him. I want him to be proud of me, Mindy. Let me make him proud of me. Marry me."

Her tears are flowing freely now.

"Well, shit, Danny, how am I supposed to say no to that, you fucker?"

He laughs, wiping his own eyes quickly. "You're not, Min. Please say yes."

Mindy sniffles and shrugs. "Fine, Danny, I'll marry you." And then she starts laughing, and buries her face in Danny's neck, and he lets out a huge breath as he rubs her back.

"The ring's still in my drawer."

"Get it, get it," she urges. As he turns to retrieve it, there's a sound from the monitor, first just a gurgle, but soon it's a full on cry.

Mindy grabs her boobs. "Ow, ow, it'll have to wait. He's hungry."

"I'll get him."

Danny returns with the squalling infant, both their faces red. "He pooped. And peed. On me."

She can't not laugh. Handing her the freshly changed baby, he retreats to clean himself up. He shuts off the lights, just leaving one by Mindy's bed, and watches her gazing at their son as he nurses hungrily. Ricky's got his father's temper and his mother's appetite, and Danny has never been more in love with anything in his life than he is with his little family.

Mindy looks up at him and their eyes meet, sharing the beauty of the quiet moment.

Until they both realize something at the same time and share a look of horror.

"Condom, Danny!"


End file.
